Never Forget the Ones You Love
by getagrip91
Summary: John Cena is engaged to be married, but his exlove is the wedding planner and John doesn't think he can marry Elizabeth with his exlove back in the picture.


Title: Never Forget the Ones You Love

Summary: John Cena lives in Tampa, Florida with his fiancee, Elizabeth Friar. Brittany Nolan works as a wedding planner. She grew up in West Newbury, Massachusetts and is engaged to be married but only because her parents are upset that she is not with someone. Brittany is the ex-love of John Cena. She left him so that he could live his life and follow his dreams. Now that Elizabeth is engaged she decides to hire the best wedding planner, which happens to be Brittany Nolan. With his ex-love coming back into his life John doesn't know if he could get married to Elizabeth.

Disclaimer: I don't own John Cena or any other wrestlers.

( )- Thoughts

Chapter 1

"Another successful wedding" said Brittany as she hugged her team.

"It was" said Steve.

"Brittany, thank you so much." said Sarah the bride who just got married.

"Oh it was my pleasure besides it was all you. You and Shane make a stunning couple" said Brittany.

"Miss Nolan" said a man from the back.

"I better go, enjoy your honeymoon." said Brittany.

"Are you trying to stay away from your fiancée?" asked Frank as he came around and put his arms around Brittany.

"No I am trying to do my job Frank." said Brittany.

"Will you be home later?" asked Frank.

"Maybe I have to go" said Brittany.

"See you later baby" said Frank as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Brittany shuddered as he gave her a kiss.

Her parents set up a blind date with Frank Trainers. He was a computer sales man. He was okay maybe a little too clingy for her liking but she couldn't turn her parents down. They had been going out for 3 months when Frank asked her to marry him. She said she had to think about it. And think about it she did. For 2 weeks Brittany thought about it and finally said yes.

* * *

"Honey I am going to talk to the wedding planner today" said Liz. 

"Okay Lizzy" said John as he went back to working on his jeep wrangler.

"Don't you think it is time to get rid of that car?" asked Liz.

"Lizzy we talked about this I love this car it's my first car and I want to keep it" said John.

"Fine" said Liz as she went to her Mercedes Benz.

She got into the car and called Steve Walters.

"Hi Steve yes I was wondering if my appointment was still on" said Liz.

"Yes Liz it is" said Steve as he rolled his eyes

"Thanks" said Liz

She drove for ten more minutes until she reached Nolan Planners.

"Hi Steve" said Liz as she walked into the place.

"Hi Liz" said Steve.

He didn't like Elizabeth Friar already, she was cold mean hearted bitch.

"Miss Nolan is ready to see you" said Steve.

Liz just started walking towards Brittany's office.

"Hi Brittany" said Liz.

"Hi Elizabeth" said Brittany as she tried to give her a happy smile.

"I just wanted to finally get to met you in person. And call me Liz." said Liz

"Okay Liz there is just some paper work I need you to fill out and is your fiancee with you?" asked Brittany.

"No why should he have been. I can call him" said Liz,

"No I just like to met the couples" said Brittany.

"Oh" said Liz.

"Yes so tell me when do you think you want to get married." asked Brittany.

"October" said Liz

"Okay. That should give us plenty of time." said Brittany.

"Yes well it's the only month John has off" said Liz.

"Oh" said Brittany as she typed a few things on the computer.

"You see he works as a wrestler and I just don't know how to deal with him." said Liz.

"Oh I know that kind of life I used to date a guy who was in OVW." said Brittany as she was typing.

"What's OVW? Never mind I just wanted you to know the wedding color is brown, orange, and gold" said Liz.

"Brown, orange and gold"questioned Brittany. They were particularly weren't colors she normally worked with but the bride wanted it.

"Sounds good to me" said Liz.

"Alright we are almost finished here" said Brittany.

"Good" said Liz.

"Alright now where do you want to get married?" asked Brittany.

"I was wondering if we could have the wedding in a church and then move outside to like an open tent." said Liz.

"I think I know what you are talking about" said Brittany.

They continued to work for a few more hours until Brittany got a call from Frank.

"I'm sorry that was my fiancee" said Brittany.

"Really it's fine actually I have to go too. Thank you." said Liz as she stood up and shook Brittany's hand.

"No problem, how about tomorrow we continue this and I will set up a few places to go dress shopping" said Brittany

"That would be great thank you" said Liz

* * *

Please review :) 


End file.
